All that Jazz
by pinklittlestar
Summary: Set during 1940's-50's. Quinn has a perfect life but she is not looking for perfection and fake smiles.
1. Chapter 1

Author note: This is my first fiction. I am not a native speaker of English, but I do my best. I hope you enjoy it. Please, feel free to leave comments. Sorry if there are many mistakes.

Summary: Set during 1930's-40's. Quinn has a perfect life, but is that what she is looking for?

** housewife**

It was a sunny and warm day of summer. She woke up early and prepared breakfast. Everything should be perfect for him. She was expected to be the perfect housewife. She learnt everything she knew from observing her mother as a child. She would spend hours with her and her sister baking and cooking. She was taught to be a perfect housewife.

It is eight o'clock now. After cleaning up, she sat quietly at the end of the table waiting for her husband to enter the kitchen.

"Good morning, babe" he greets her with a smile. She smiles back.

"This looks fantastic!"He says enthusiastically. "Did you cook all this food for me?" The only answer she could give to that question was a nod and a gentle smile.

"I am very lucky to have you as my wife, Quinn." He kissed the top of her head and sat at the table. Quinn shivered at his touch. She was still uncomfortable acting like a married woman. She loved being single. She was independent, just a little bit more than she was now, and did not have to fulfill all the necessities of a husband. She had all the time of the world to spend reading books or listening to music. Now she has a house and a husband to take care of. She had to give up college and follow the social conventions. She started her studies of Literature and Music in September and even though her parents did not approve her choice, they at least let her sit for her exams before the wedding. She passed all of them with merit and was granted a scholarship for the next year, which she had to decline. All she wanted was to make her parents proud of her, and she knew the only way to make them proud was leaving college and accepting the Finn's proposal. They all seemed fascinated with him. Even though he was not the sharpest knife in the drawer and sometimes was a bit clumsy, he was charming and loved by the little town of Lima. He was the high school's popular quarterback and Prom King who dated the popular cheerleader and Prom Queen. Yes, Quinn was also loved by this little town but she did not enjoy being the center of attention, she did all that to please her mother.

Quinn's attention was brought back to the kitchen when she heard the noise of a fork scratching a plate. She looked at him and tried to put one of her best fake smiles.

"Quinn, darling, I have to go now. I don't want to be late." He kissed the top of her head again, grabbed his coat and left. After some years working at the high school as a football coach he got his first serious job as a salesman just before the wedding and today was his first day. Quinn did not know how he got that job. Finn did not have qualities that good salesmen had. He could only make you buy something from him when he did his puppy sad face, and you would buy something because that face was annoying, not because it was convincing.

After cleaning up she decided to go to the public library. She agreed to leave college but her parents did not say anything about not studying on her own. She was decided not to let her parents take control over her passion for learning and make her a dumb housewife whose only goal is bake perfect cupcakes.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Sorry for the delay.I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Thanks for those of you who addded this story to their alerts.**  
><strong>

**2.A normal day**

After the first month, Quinn fell into a routine. She would make breakfast, clean up and go to the public library after Finn left for work. They were quite content with the life they had. They loved each other, and that was enough. Finn started to make some good earnings and once in a while would bring a little present to Quinn, although almost every day he brought flowers and a box of chocolate.

The blonde was baking cupcakes when she heard the doorbell. It could not be her mother because she had visited her the previous day and Finn was still at work. She opened the door to find a dark haired young girl with huge sun glasses.

"Excuse me, how can I help you?" said the blonde eyeing the girl. Her features rang a bell, but she was not sure why.

"Quinn Fabray, I can't believe that you don't recognise your best friend!"

"Santana?" Asked Quinn, looking completely puzzled.

"Yeah, bitch, who else!" Said the girl, smiling. They hugged and Quinn invited her to come in. Santana sat on the sofa, glancing at her friend's home while Quinn went to the kitchen and prepared some iced tea.

"So, you ended up tying the knot with Hudson,huh?" said the latina in a neutral tone. She did not like Finn. She had tolerated him because of Quinn, but she was not happy with their relationship. She thought Quinn deserved better.

"Yes, we married in the beginning of the summer." said Quinn entering the living room with a tray. She offered the beverage to her guest and took a seat next to her.

"How have you been?" Quinn asked her friend, but not looking into her eyes. She has not seen her for a year or so. Last time they were together was after they graduated in High School. Santana left town, and Quinn went to College. Santana was not happy there, and Quinn understood that. They tried to keep in touch by letters, but after a while Santana stopped replying and Quinn lost track of her.

"I'm married, too, you know?" she said, showing her wedding ring. "He is originally from here, but he moved to San Francisco when he was a kid. His family has a business here and he has come back to take care of it. We are very happy and trying to have children."

Quinn was having problems believing Santana. In high school, the latina was a rebel. She said she was not going to get married and be subjected to a stupid man who could not take care of himself; she was no babysitter. Quinn gasped.

"Well, that sounds…" she tried to lie.

"Anyway, I have to go home. I still have to place some of the stuff we brought and John will be home soon. It was nice seeing you Q, and thanks for the tea." She put on her sun glasses and disappeared from the living room. Quinn only recovered from her shock after hearing the front door being shut.

While she was preparing dinner, she kept on thinking about Santana's visit. Even though she knew her friend seemed to be happy, she was not. She was spared from her thoughts when she felt a pair of arms hugging her from behind, followed by a whisper on her ear.

"Hey gorgeous!" Finn said smiling to his wife. Quinn was startled by his closeness.

"Finn, you are back!" she said turning to face him.

He kissed her. She kissed him back, but suddenly pulled away. "Stop, you are going to spoil dinner!" she scolded.

"Sorry, babe, but it was a hard day and I am glad to be home." He was taking his shoes off and sitting on the sofa. "Oh, by the way, I have met my new boss. He came from the west coast to take care of the company. I told you that old man Jim wouldn't last long, he was too old and too keen on whiskey." He said laughing. Quinn rolled her eyes. Finn should be more respectful, it was this man who offered him the job.

After setting the table, Quinn sat down and tried to put up a smile. Finn was staring at the food.

"It's my mother's recipe. It is actually the first time I am preparing this dish" She tried to apologise. She had to admit that it did not look edible at all. After serving them and praying, she took a breath and prepared herself mentally to tell Finn that they have had a visitor.

It was not the fact of having a visitor that would upset him; it was this visitor being Santana. She fidgeted with the cutlery for a minute but decided to go ahead.

"Finn, we had a visitor today."

"Who? We don't have any friends living around and I think that it wasn't Mrs. Leeney; she is too busy taking care of her cats." He grinned.

"Well, it was actually an old friend. Santana stopped by. She said she has just moved in with her husband from San Francisco. He owns a company or something." His grin disappeared with the mention of the name. Finn didn't like her. She was Quinn's best friend in High School but she was a bitch. She had never approved their relationship, and she always called him names.

"I see." It was all what he said. They ate dinner quietly and for the rest of the evening, their house remained silent with the only sound disrupting the silence coming from the radio.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Grocery shopping

Quinn was in the middle of her morning routine. She was now in the grocery store debating which lettuce she should take home.

"That is nonsense!" Quinn turned around and saw a brunette arguing with the teenager who was in charge.

"I am sorry Miss, but we don't have mangoes here." He tried to apologise.

"This is outrageous!" I would like to speak to the manager." Quinn chuckled. Even though her attitude was annoying, you do not see scenes like those every day. It was free entertainment and Quinn was in need of being entertained.

"I am sorry Miss, but my father is out of town and I am taking care of the grocery shop. You could come another day and talk to him." Quinn saw the brunette sighing. The boy went back to placing some fruit in boxes and mumbling something to himself.

"I couldn't help overhearing you." She approached the brunette. "I am afraid that you won't find your fruit here or in any near town. I bet that kid has never seen a mango in his life. I for one haven't. I know they exist but I've never eaten one." She said a bit coldly.

"I am sorry. It was not my intention to offend you or your home town population or any population for what matters. My only intention was to buy some fruit; I did not want to become the town's public enemy." The brunette said dramatically. Quinn chuckled again.

"Believe me, you are not our public enemy number one." She smiled gently. "I am Quinn Hudson, by the way." She said extending her hand.

"Rachel Berry." She shook the other girl's hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you." She added smiling.

"Forgive me for my bluntness, but how come you ended up asking for mangoes in a grocery shop in Lima, Ohio?" Rachel laughed.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of, Quinn. Being curious is a natural behaviour of human beings and animals. We all know that curiosity killed the cat." She cackled. "For your information, my family and I have just moved from New York. My dads…_he _wanted to escape from the big city and well, he grew up here and decided this would be the best place to do so."

Quinn was marveled. New York. She knew that many people have left Lima to go to bigger cities but this was the first time that she has met someone that did the opposite.

"I do not want to be rude, Quinn, but I have to get going. I still have other things to do." A polite smile appeared on her lips. "It was very nice to meet you, and I hope to see you soon." With that the brunette left.

The teenage boy watched the interaction between the young women. Quinn was right; Lima was an old fashioned town. Only on rare occasions people left and most of them did not go to a bigger place, only to near towns.

Quinn approached the stand and left the basket on it. The boy weighted the goods and packed them in bags.

"Eight dollars and fifty cents, Mrs. Hudson" Quinn gave him the money and smiled. "Thanks, Dan. Your father must be very proud of you." Quinn had known Dan since he was a baby. His was a tragic story. His mother died when he was an infant and since then their parish has been helping him and his father. She remembers when Finn and she taught in the church's summer camp. Daniel was attending it and he grew very fond of Finn and looked up to him. They were very alike.

"Yeah, I hope so, Mrs. Hudson. Please send our greetings to your family. And tell Mr. Hudson that we would be really glad to have him as a couch next summer. The one we had this summer sucked." He said enthusiastically. His eyes were sparkling.

"Will do, Danni. Have a nice day." The blonde picked up her bags and walked home.

Quinn was walking home when one of her bags tore apart. She kneeled and picked up the vegetables that were lying on the pavement. Someone stopped and helped her out.

"Thank you. It's very kind of you." Quinn's eyes widened when she saw who was helping her.

"You're welcome Q." The brunette replied.

"Santana, why are you being so civilized?" Quinn couldn't believe her _friend_. Santana has always treated people like dirt. She was very stubborn and she got what she wanted. She was on the top of the social pyramid in high school, along with Quinn and Brittany, but she and Quinn were always fighting for dominance.

"Believe it or not Q, but I'm trying to be a better person. Besides, I know no-one in this town." She sounded sad. Santana had a really bad reputation and the only person who was always around her was Brittany. Despite how cruel the latina could be to people, she treated Brittany differently. Perhaps she had a soft spot for her, but we all knew that Brittany is the sweetest and the friendliest girl you ever met in Lima. "I thought we could start from scratch."

Quinn understood Santana perfectly. She also did not want to be the bitch she was in high school. That girl wasn't her. She was portraying the perfect daughter role-model her parents created for her. All those years of psychological torturing other students made her powerful but when she started attending college she wasn't Quinn Fabray, the head cheerleader. She was just Quinn, a freshman like all the others. She didn't have an image to keep up, so she could show how she truly was.

"It's difficult to start from scratch, but we could leave our past aside." She smile and gave her friend a half hug. "Come on S, help me to take all this mess home." She said playfully.

"Alright, Fabray. But don't expect me to kiss your churchy ass."

"I wouldn't expect less, Santana. It's good to have healthy competition once in a while."

Years have passed by, but the feelings they had never left. They knew their friendship was stronger than all the fights they may have had and all the hurtful things they might have said. It took only a couple of minutes to get that trust back. Even thought that meant a little fight for control now and then.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for adding the story to your alerts/favourites. I don't want to give out much, because I ,for one, don't know what exactly will happen. There won't be Brittana for now.

4. Controlling and possessive.

Quinn was preparing dinner and Santana was sitting at the kitchen table. It has been a couple of weeks since they set their renewed friendship. Santana would come in the afternoons and they would talk about the past and high school but also about the present and how they wanted their lives to turn out. The doorbell rang and Santana went to get it.

A middle aged blond woman entered the house and stood at the threshold of the kitchen's door.

"Santana, who is it?" Quinn asked without stopping what she was doing.

"Quinnie, why is that girl in here? Why did she open the door?" Quinn froze for a second; she knew who that voice belonged to. She let out a sight, cleaned herself up and turned around to face the woman. Santana sat quietly on the couch. She didn't want to intrude.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" She put her hands on her waist. Her mother could only be greeting with a defensive attitude and nothing else.

"Quinn Fabray, I asked you a question and I wish to hear an answer immediately." Judy's voice was steady and calm. She had to show to these girls who Judy Frabray is: stern but classy at the same time.

"Santana has come back to Lima and we've re-established our friendship." She looked at Santana and continued "Well, we will stop bitching one another." Santana smile, that girl was damn right!

Judy Fabray tensed. "Quinn, watch your language! No daughter of mine uses such expressions." She reprimanded her daughter. "And I would like you to stop seeing _that_ girl. She is a bad influence on you, Quinnie."

"With all my respects, Mrs. Fabray, _that_ girl is right beside you!" Santana yelled. She couldn't stand it anymore. No-one can criticize her in her presence. Not even the oh-so-glorious Judy Fabray. Judy had to snap back at her.

"See, Quinnie, _this_ is what I am talking about. This girl doesn't know to behave properly." She turned to Quinn. "_You_, young lady should have told me that Ms. Lopez here has returned to our town to disrupt our happy lives."

"Mother, you are now exemplifying the reason _why_ I didn't tell you." Her voice was fierce and her hazel orbs were piercing her mother's. Judy blinked twice. She couldn't understand how her beloved daughter has omitted such information from her. Nor could she understand how her daughter and that girl were friends. It was something that always puzzled her.

"F.Y.I, Mrs. Fabray, I'm Mrs. Dillane, for you. And the reason why I came back is my husband. He owns a company in this little village. Otherwise I would have stayed in San Francisco and you wouldn't have to worry for the safety of your precious daughter."

The atmosphere was tense in the Hudson household. Three powerful women were fighting for dominance. There is only one way to describe such situation: massacre. They all remained silent for a couple of minutes. Their lips were pressed together tightly and their hands were closed into fists. None of them would give up. They were strong willed women, who defended their arguments with blood, if necessary.

Quinn hated it, but she had to be the one to break the situation up. It, however, demeaned her control in her own house but she knew her mom or Santana wouldn't retract their claws.

"Mother, Is there a purpose to your visit?" Both women stopped staring one another. Santana shifted her gaze towards the window while Judy addressed her daughter.

"Well, yes, Quinn. Your father and I wanted Finn and you to come have brunch with us after Sunday's mass. I thought it was more convenient to tell you with anticipation and also came to check on you." Santana snorted at Judy's words. Judy on the other hand, walked towards the door.

"I expect to see you and Finn in church on Sunday. We'll go together to have brunch in town from there. Send Finn my love." She glanced at Santana but didn't bother saying good-bye.

"Okay, mom. See you on Sunday. Send dad my love, too." Quinn saw her mother leave. She breathed twice and closed the door.

"That ol' witch! How did she dare-" the latina was furious.

"That's my mother you're talking about, Santana." Quinn snapped at her. "I know she can be _difficult_ sometimes but she is still my mother."

"Difficult? Q, that woman's mission is to make you miserable! She has never said kind words to you." Now it was Quinn's time to snort.

"Neither have you, S. You are very alike my mother. You don't want to accept it but it's the truth. That is the reason why we fought in high school. I'm very much alike her, too. It's how I've been raised." Santana was ashamed. It was true. They spent most time in high school throwing at each other's neck.

"I am sorry for that. From now on I will try to be a better person and behave; at least with you Q." The blond laughed and hugged her friend. Santana was tough on the outside, however, she had a very sweet inside which she never showed because she was afraid of looking vulnerable.

"I'd better go. Unlike you, I haven't started to prepare dinner and unlike you, it takes ages for me to cook or bake something. I'm not a perfect housewife. I think I'm the role-model of a desperate housewife." Quinn slapped her shoulder playfully. "Adios, Queen Fabray!"

"See you tomorrow, revolutionary Lopez. Make the change you want in the world!" Quinn friendly mocked her."Maybe." It was all what Santana before shutting the door behind her.

After Santana's departure, Quinn resumed her tasks. By the time Finn got home, she was waiting for him while reading a magazine, comfortably sat on the sofa.

"I'm home babe!" The awkwardly tall young man announced. Quinn put the magazine on the coffee table and greeted her husband with a warm smile and a kiss on the cheek.

Finn handed her his briefcase and his coat. It wasn't autumn yet, but it got chilly in the evenings and at night. After she hung his coat, Finn grabbed Quinn by her waist and pulled her close to him. He caressed her checked and put some locks of hair behind her ear. Then, he approached to her ear and whispered "You are beautiful". Quinn ducked her head shyly onto his shoulder. Finn gently removed his lips from Quinn's ear and kissed her. The blonde kissed back but soon parted from his lips, as the kiss was getting sloppy.

"Let's have dinner, shall we?" She sat at the table and waited for her husband. They ate quietly. Sometimes Quinn would stare at Finn. It intrigued her how he could make so many noises while eating.

"How was your day?" She tried to break the ice. He didn't answer her until he finished the food on his plate.

"It was good. I sell two products and we got two new costumers." He said proudly. Quinn patted his hand and smiled. "What about'cha?" he asked. Not because he was interested in his wife's day. He knew she would have done nothing besides taking care of their home, but still, he asked because the social conventions attached to the question she asked.

"Oh, you know. Nothing out of the ordinary things I do. I cleaned the house and chatted with Santana and my mother." Finn's expression changed when he heard _Santana._

"Quinn, why is Santana spending afternoons in _my_ house without my knowledge?" He sounded angry but also hurt.

"Why, Finn, she is my friend and I thought this was _our_ house and I didn't have to ask you permission to allow her to visit me." He banged on the table.

"You _do_ when the visitor is Santana! I don't like that girl; I've never liked her, Quinn. She is mean and always brings problems. I don't want her in my house. If you want to continue this farce and pretend to be best buddies, well then, go ahead; but I forbid you to allow her inside this house. If you want to meet go to her house or somewhere else." He yelled. He was losing his temper. "I think the correct thing to do is forget about her and continue with your life." He said quietly. Quinn held her gaze. She wasn't going to show him how distressed she was. It was after hearing the slam of the door of her bedroom that the first tear rolled down the blonde's cheek.

* * *

><p>AN 2: Thanks for leaving your review! I really appreciate it. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and you stick to this story. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for this "break". I had some sort of a writer's block and also lack the time to write it. But, I hope to continue this story and develop it into something decent.**

**For my old readers: I hope you like it and continue reading.**

**For the new readers: welcome! I hope you enjoy it.**

**If you want you can leave a review and share your thoughts. Reviews are always good and constructive.**

**Happy New Year!**

* * *

><p>5. A trip to the Post Office<p>

It has been a couple of days since Santana's last visit. Well, her last visit was when she had a confrontation with Judy and later on with Finn. That day was like hell for Quinn. She hasn't felt so alone in quite a while. When she fought with her parents she would come to Finn and he would make things better. At high school when she fought with him, she would talk to Brittany and, therefore, Santana. The latina and Brittany were always together and Quinn learned how to live and cope with the situation. Their secrets remained within the trio, unless Brittany spilled something without noticing. Brittany was, _is_, a good friend. She is a very special girl and unfortunately her parents didn't quite understand her. She was behind of her class but everybody knew she put a lot of effort to equal them. After the graduation of her class and most of Brittany's friends, her parents decided that the best option was to send her to a convent. There, she would be trained to become a perfect and lovely housewife or she will feel the call of the Lord and become one of his servants. Once is a month Quinn received a letter from her telling the news from the convent. Quinn didn't know if she was still in touch with Santana and she hasn't found the proper moment to ask such thing to the latina.

Quinn thought that she may introduce this topic to their conversation this afternoon, but she wasn't sure Santana would come. She hasn't come for the last couple of days. The blonde wanted to check on her friend, she knew Santana was in the same situation. The problem was that she didn't know where Santana lived. Oddly enough, it was the latina who always paid her a visit and she hasn't exactly told Quinn where she resided. Quinn shrugged; it was obvious that she couldn't go house after house inquiring if Santana Lopez, well Dillane, lived there. She saw an envelope resting on the kitchen counter. It was addressed to Brittany S. Pierce, telling her the arrival of new neighbors in Lima, not Santana's, the young lady Quinn met in the grocery store. She thought it would amuse the girl how peculiar this girl was. Even though Quinn had barely met her, she could tell that young girl was extraordinary. It was something about her attitude, she guessed. Or perhaps it was the fact that she grew up in New York, a really big city. Quinn shook her head and picked the envelope up; she was going to the Post Office and maybe she could find out Santana's address.

She decided to walk. It was sunny day; one of the last ones, Quinn thought. Soon the autumn will come and she won't be able to stroll anymore, and therefore, she should and _would_ enjoy this promenade.

Quinn passed by some neighbours and greeted them with a smile which they replied. Quinn was very polite with all her neighbours; after all, she was a Frabay. The Fabray family was known to be very a very wealthy family with great ancestors who settled in Lima and helped to shape the little town in what is today. Quinn, as a good member of her clan, always greeted politely everyone she came across and walked with her head held up high. Unlike her father and perhaps her mother, Quinn was not arrogant. She treated everyone equally even though they treated her in a distinguished manner.

The blond was walking absent-minded on the street when she was almost run over by a bike. She tried to avoid it, losing her balance and falling on the pavement.

"I'm soooo sorry" Quinn heard. She could not see where the voice came from. She tried to get up and felt a firm grip helping her.

"Are you okay? Have I hurt you?" The same voice asked these questions. Quinn, a little disorientated, blinked twice and after some seconds adjusted her vision. In front of her was standing the brunette she met the other day.

"It was Quinn, wasn't it?" The blonde nodded.

The brunette looked into Quinn's eyes to see if she was alright. She was afraid that the blonde might have knocked her head with the ground or into something else.

"Don't worry. I'm okay." She was telling the truth but Rachel was still looking for a trace of blood or waiting to see if the girl would show she was in pain.

"It's okay, uhm…" Quinn hesitated. She didn't remember the other girl's name. "_Rachel_" the brunette helped. "Yes, Rachel, I'm okay it was just a silly fall."

"I'm really sorry!" The brunette squealed. "I lost control of the bike. I rang the bell a few times and also shouted to people move over but it seems you haven't heard any of those things. Then, it was too late." She gave Quinn an apologetic look.

"Well, then it seems that it is actually my fault. I feel like I should apologise for being in your way."

"Nonsense. I should have learned how to ride this thing properly before using it to do shopping." Quinn giggled. "I learned when I was a kid, but now it figures I can't ride it anymore!" Rachel pouted.

"If it makes you feel better, I haven't used one in a while too. It's just unnecessary here. You can walk almost anywhere." Quinn offered a smile.

"You're totally right, but I didn't want to come home carrying all the bags and I thought it would be handy." The brunette pointed to her bicycle. It was a bit rusty but she had decorated it to make it look nicer and more girly.

Quinn took some steps forward and the brunette picked up her bike and walked along her. "I'm sorry if I don't stay to chat a little more, but I've got to go to the post office."

"It's totally fine with me, I also have to do some errands. But, would you like to meet me later for a coffee?" The blonde hesitated. "Please, it's the least I can do after almost killing you!" said Rachel chirpily. "Come on, you can buy me the second one."

"Alright, alright. I give up." Said the blonde playfully. "Let's meet in forty-five minutes at the little café right next to the bakery."

"Sounds fabulous! I can't wait to see you and treat you well after what I've done. See you later, Quinn." Rachel waved and turned around the corner with her bike.

Quinn shook her head and smoothed her dress before continuing her way to the post office. She was scheming a way to get the information she needed and not being so obvious about it. But that was Lima, a little town where everyone knew each other. She entered the post office, greeting with a nod her neighbors and stood in the line, waiting for her turn.

"What can I do for ya, blondie?" Said the old man sitting behind the counter. He was chubby and had a gray moustache.

"Good morning, Tom! I would like to send this letter, please." She gave him the letter which he looked at carefully. She did not like that. She did not like when people intruded on her privacy. Some would say it is only an envelope, there is no point in being upset, but Quinn thought differently. She knew that people talked about Brittany and it did not please her. The blonde cleared her throat. Tom, startled, stamped the envelope and looked back at her.

"That's 20 cents, miss. Anything else?"Quinn searched for the money in her purse and hesitated. "Well, I… No, that's it. Thank you" She gave him the coins. "Send my greetings to Doris,will you?" She said before opening the door and leaving. Tom just waved without paying any attention. The letter he had in his hands intrigued him.


End file.
